


Still Taking It Slowly

by whiteroses77



Series: Taking it Slowly [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lois keep moving forward with their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Taking It Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Taking It Slowly. Set during Season 9, Upgrade, Charade, Season 10, Supergirl, Isis, Harvest

TITLE: Still Taking It Slowly  
PAIRING: Clark/Lois  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORDCOUNT: 5844  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Lois keep moving forward with their relationship  
Authors note: Sequel to Taking It Slowly. Set during Season 9, Upgrade, Charade, Season 10, Supergirl, Isis, Harvest  


~*~

He was waiting for Lois, she had told him she had something to do, and then she would meet him at the farm. He hadn’t pushed for answers; it was true he was having a hard time letting Lois do her own thing, without knowing the details. Chloe thought it was about trust, about not trusting Lois.

Except, the truth was he did trust Lois, he always had, maybe not with his secret, he actually enjoyed having a friendship – relationship with someone where is secret wasn’t the focus. And especially in the last year or so, he had felt he could trust Lois more than anyone else in his life, more than his teammates and especially more than Chloe herself.

The latest incident with the stores of Kryptonite weapons was a case in point. Clark knew there was a chance his plan for the Kandorian’s might fail but then again it might work too. Logically, he understood the reasoning for having a back-up plan; it was just that…being kept out of the loop with his own team, was more than annoying. Chloe had told him that she feared his allegiance to the Kandorian’s could undermine his judgment, well that just pissed him off, seeing as though this judgement was based on his own allegiance to her during the Doomsday fiasco, when she emotionally blackmailed him into not sending a Kryptonian serial killer, to a Kryptonian prison.

Clark blew out a hard breath. He told himself, ‘just calm down, it’s in the past’.

So, yeah, trusting Lois wasn’t the problem, fearing for Lois’s safety that was the problem, because that newshound could sniff out a story – a dangerous story like nobody else.

And he was adamant that he was never going to let anything happen, to what belonged to him. He ran his fingers over the edge of the packaging of the present he had for Lois. He smirked; well it was more for him to tell the truth.

He caught the smirk on his face and grimaced, shit, he could still feel it, not much, just a drop remaining. He had never told anyone, but when he was infected with red Kryptonite, the affects always lasted for a while afterwards. Not so much noticeable to anyone else, but he could feel it, there was always a little buzz of unrestraint still coursing through him for a few days afterwards.

Hmm, he was definitely going to love this present.

~*~

Lois arrived at the farm, bright eyed and happy, almost serene. He met her in the kitchen, and she smiled at him, “Hey, Smallville.”

He returned the smile, and then dipped down for a hello kiss; Lois met him halfway and pursed her lips for a quick kiss. Clark covered her lips with his own and ran his tongue over the seam, and Lois made a small sound of surprise but then responded by opening her mouth for him, Clark groaned and deepened the kiss. After a few moments, Lois began to pull away but Clark held her head, and tasted her some more. Lois whimpered and then Clark pulled away. He grinned, “Hey, Lois.”

Lois’ eyes were widened and she blinked, “Wow, Smallville that was one hell of a hello.”

He caressed her cheek, “We have both been doing our own thing lately, and I’ve missed you.”

Lois swallowed and then nodded, “I’ve missed you too.”

He raised an eyebrow and told her, “I thought we could spend some quality time together, right now.”

Lois cocked her own brow, “Did you, now?”

He nodded and then took her hand and led her into the living room. Lois saw the package immediately. “You bought me something?”

“It’s for both of us.”

Lois squinted at him, and Clark laughed, “Open it.”

She gave him a sidelong look, and opened her present, she stared at the contents, she looked back at him and then back at the present. She reached in and lifted out the red lace teddy, she half grimaced.

Clark reminded her, “You said on Valentine’s Day that a man should get his girlfriend, the lace kind, and not the stuffed.”

Lois frowned, “Yeah, I know but I honestly never thought that Clark Kent was the kind of man to do it.”

“You don’t like it?”

“It’s not that…”

The red K coursed through his veins, and he snapped out the reminder, “You thought it was a good idea, when you bought one yourself, for Oliver, when you were going out with him!”

Lois shook her head at his outburst, “I haven’t been out with Oliver for three years, and how do you know what I bought for him?”

Clark narrowed his gaze, “I remember it like yesterday, I walked into your apartment, and you were showing it to Chloe, holding it against yourself. It was light green, because it is Oliver’s favourite colour.”

Lois frowned, “Why would you even remember that, we were only friends then?”

Clark leered, “Because I thought my friend was an incredibly sexy woman, even then, because I wanted to know what she would look like in it. Now, I want to see MY girlfriend wear it, for me, in my colours.”

Lois blew out a breath, and bit her lip, “Red…?”

Clark nodded, “You know my favourite colours are red and blue. You like red and blue too, don’t you, Lois?”

Lois nodded mutely, Clark approached her and kissed her, her lips, her cheek, and he whispered in her ear, “Will you wear it for me, Lois?”

Lois sighed, “Hmm-hmm, but… we’re still taking it slowly.”

Clark sucked her earlobe, “I promise I won’t fuck you with my cock.”

Lois gasped at the explicitness of his promise, Clark knew it was the remnants of the red Kryptonite causing it, but he wasn’t worried, he knew he could never hurt Lois, not on purpose.

He let Lois go; he passed her the teddy, and held her gaze, “I can’t wait to see you in it.”

Lois bit her lip and then grinned, “My own personal bad boy.”

He smirked, “Oh, I would love to be a bad boy with you, Miss Lane.”

Lois laughed freely and then ran to the stairs, “Give me five, no make it ten minutes, and then come up.”

~*~

He gave her the time she requested and then came up the stairs, as he got to his bedroom door, it opened revealing a red lace clad Lois Lane, her arm braced against the door frame, her hair was loose and tousled, she asked, “Is this what you wanted to see, Mr Kent?”

Clark’s gaze took all of her in, her long smooth legs, her small waist, her glorious breasts barely contained by the lace. His cock began to fill and flex. He growled lowly, “Yeah, Miss Lane, this is it.” he reached down and adjusted himself.

Lois smiled naughtily at him, “Are you horny, Mr Kent?” then she turned and strutted into the bedroom.

His eyes feasted on her curvy ass, only covered by a scrap of lace as he followed her. Lois climbed onto the bed, she stretched out, leaning back and braced on her elbows and she smiled sassily, knowingly.

Clark met her gaze, and then grabbed the edges of his t-shirt and pulled it off over his head. He was gratified, as he saw Lois devour him with her eyes, in equal measure to his own attraction to her. He joined her on the bed, he braced himself over her, let his gaze linger, “You, Lois Lane are the sexiest woman on this planet, and you are all mine!”

He could see a war was waging behind her eyes, between the modern independent woman she was, with a primal pride in being claimed by a strong male. Lois let out a self-conscious giggle, and Clark grinned, he murmured, “As I am yours.”

Lois’ eyes sparkled and Clark leaned in and kissed her lips, then he began a journey, kissing her jawline, her throat, down to her red lace clad cleavage. His face hovered over her chest and his breath grazed her breasts, her nipples pebbled, and Lois began to squirm about a little, so, he wrapped his lips around a nipple and sucked it through the flimsy fabric, Lois squirmed even more and that made Clark suck harder.

Lois cried, “Oh, Clark!”

Her fist gripped his hair and Clark growled, his hand came up and palmed the other breast and Lois writhed against him. With his other hand, he dragged down the damp lace from her breast, and returned to the bare nipple and sucked it greedily.

Lois exclaimed, “Oh, shit, Clark, you promised!”

He pulled back and told her, “I promised to go slowly; I think it’s about time I got this.”

He released the other breast, and dove for it and sucked her other nipple. Lois ground up against his cock, and he groaned loudly. He tweaked her now abandoned wet nipple and then caressed her body down to her lace-covered pussy, his fingers rubbing gently, Lois gasped, while Clark’s fingers continued against damp red lace.

Lois’ nails scratched unheeded against his shoulders and back. He pulled away from her breasts and watched his fingers play against her. He pushed his fingers under the edge of the lace, his fingers sliding through the wetness there and found her clit.

Lois moaned, but then suddenly grasped his hand, she panted, “Clark, you said…”

He leaned in and said huskily against her lips, “I said I wouldn’t fuck you with my cock…” new wet warmth spread over his fingers, “…I never mentioned these.”

He slipped his fingers inside her and Lois cried out and arched onto his fingers. He used his thumb on her clit whilst thrusting with his fingers and Lois whimpered, spreading her legs wider. Clark praised, “Oh, yes, that’s right, baby.”

He leaned in and kissed her gasping mouth; her hands grasped his forearm and held on. “It’s so good, Clark, oh, god, yes, yes.”

She shuddered while coming over his fingers, he pulled his fingers out of her, and crawled down the bed, and nipped with his teeth and licked the wet red lace covering his girlfriend’s wet pussy, ran his tongue under the edge of the lace and Lois shuddered through an aftershock.

When he’d tasted enough, he crawled back up the bed to Lois, then leaned in and kissed her, she returned it lazily, and then she reached down and squeezed him through his jeans, “You’ve been a bad boy; I don’t think you deserve to come now.”

Clark groaned and then released himself, springing out at full attention. Lois eyed it with lustful eyes, she pushed him back, and crawled down the bed to his cock and licked it, she met his eyes and gave him a smug smile, and she wrapped her fist around it and stroked it. She then sucked the head hungrily making small noises of satisfaction; he echoed the noises, holding himself up, and watching the woman he loved enjoy sucking his cock. She always did it so fucking well. The feeling and the visual soon had him coming, Lois pulled off, and they both watched as Clark’s come splattered across his taut stomach. Lois joined him at the head of the bed and they laid their heads against the pillows and kissed slowly.

Lois asked quietly, “What’s gotten into you?”

He caressed her shoulders, played with a lock of her hair and admitted, “You, Lois, you’ve gotten inside here.” He said pointing at his chest where his heart was.

Lois looked at him fondly and wondered, “How can the man who did what you just did, be the same as the big softy, you really are? It’s as if you are two people.”

~*~

He paced the floorboards of his loft, the original fortress of solitude. God, he couldn’t believe that within one day, his complete out-look had been rocked. That Lois would be the one to do it, the one to make him return here.

Everything had been going so well, until he had discovered that Lois had been secretly talking and working with a fake Blur, whom it turned out, was Zod, no less. He knew the connection between Lois and the Blur was strong because he had felt it too, sharing that part of him with Lois, had been incredible. However, he had stopped phoning her months ago to keep Lois safe and now to discover that she’d been talking to someone that she thought was him, without his knowledge was not only extremely scary, but it also pissed him off, knowing she had kept Clark Kent in the dark about it. Oh, he knew he sounded like a hypocrite even to himself but… it was the idea that a voice on the phone meant more to her than him, that was what hurt the most.

He’d set up a romantic dinner tonight, and tried his best to be understanding, because he did understand up to a point. Except then he had asked the question, dammit, the stupid question, ‘am I enough?’ it turned out to be stupid because she had just stared at him for endless moments, and when he had eventually come to believe that she wasn’t going to answer, she had stuttered, ‘Of course you are, Clark.’

Clark laughed at himself, of course you are.

He had smiled and accepted it, what else was he supposed to do? He had split himself into two people in Lois’ eyes, she was always surprised when Clark did something ‘heroic’ and she believed the Blur wasn’t capable of such base emotions as annoyance and jealousy, even if that jealousy was secretly about himself. Which was crazy because the Blur was him, and Clark was him, they were both him; neither was pretend and oh god, he was giving himself a headache.

He looked out of the loft window and saw headlights coming down Hickory Lane. He watched as the car turned into the driveway. Lois exited it and she looked around, she saw the lights on in the barn. He saw her shoulders sag and then she trudged over, and stood under the window and looked up. She called, “Smallville, get down here!”

Clark was feeling surly, why should he be at her beck and call.

“Hey, don’t ignore me, Clark, we need to talk about this like adults, now come down from your clubhouse, right now!”

Clark grimaced and begrudgingly went downstairs and exited the barn; he sighed, “It’s a little late for this, Lois.”

Lois’ eyes widened, she stated angrily, “One hesitation and it’s all over, just like that?”

Clark’s eyes widened as well, in shock, “No! I meant late at night!”

Lois visually relaxed, she blew out a heavy breath, then she demanded, “Don’t ever scare me like that again, Smallville!”

Clark gave her a small smile, “I didn’t mean to Lois.”

Lois returned the smile, “I know that.”

~*~

They entered the farmhouse and Lois took her coat off. She turned and she met his gaze determinedly, she began, “Okay, I need to explain…”

Clark frowned, he wasn’t sure he wanted to do this, sometimes talking didn’t make things better; sometimes it made things worse.

Lois continued, “…when I hesitated on the rooftop of the Daily Planet… it wasn’t about you, Clark. Um, okay… it was about me… I’ve always felt as if I needed to prove something to everyone…” she shrugged, “… mainly myself. But you, Clark, have never expected that from me. I need you to know that you are enough, Clark. You’re enough for anyone, you are everything anyone would ever want or need, and with you I can be just Lois; I don’t need to prove myself with you.”

Clark understood what she meant because that was how he had always felt about Lois. He told her, “No, you don’t.”

Lois swallowed nervously, “Yeah, but you see that’s the problem, I think I need to be that way, I need to be in the thick of the action. I can’t just stand on the sidelines and just report fluff pieces.”

Clark nodded, everything Lois was saying, could be spoken out of his own mouth. He marvelled at how different they were but also how alike. He reached out and gathered her in his arms.

Lois wrapped her arms around him, and he held her close, she whispered, “Smallville is it greedy to want both? I want to help him but I don’t want to lose you.”

He cupped her cheek, “You won’t lose me, Lois. I’ll always be there for you.”

Lois smiled up at him relieved. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

Lois intensified the kiss, she swept her tongue into his mouth and he groaned, and then they walked each other backwards towards the couch in the living room. Lois pushed against him and he let himself fall back onto the couch. He gazed up at her and she gathered up the edge of her dress and then straddled his lap. She leaned in and resumed their kisses, his hands caressed her back and then rested on her hips, and she scooted forward, so she was directly on top of his crotch. They continued kissing, licking into each other’s mouths. When she felt his erection grow beneath her, she ground down against him. He moaned and instinctively bucked up to meet her.

She reached down and unfastened his belt and pants and released him, she said throatily, “You are more than enough, Clark.”

He sighed, “Oh, Lois!”

She grasped his cock and rubbed against the head, she told him quietly, “You can fuck me if you want.”

His cock flexed and a drop of pre-come ran down the length, but he asked, desperately, “I thought you didn’t want to do that yet, we were waiting for the right time?”

Lois looked half-guilty half-shy, “I know…”

Clark frowned, “Is this the right time?”

Lois grimaced, “I want to prove…”

Clark shook his head at her, “Earlier, you said it yourself, you don’t need to prove anything to me.”

Lois tried, “But…”

Clark caressed her cheek, “You don’t have to even try, Lois.”

Lois looked contrite, “I’m sorry, Smallville.” Then she began to lift herself away.

He grasped her hips, “Where do you think you’re going we’re not finished.”

Lois looked surprised and Clark ground up against her, and she moaned. He cupped her face and promised, “We’re never going to be finished.”

~*~

Clark was in a quandary, a lot had happened in the last several weeks, Lois’ break up with him, kissing her as the Blur, his banishment of the Kandorian’s, his near death, Lois taking the job in Africa, his cousin Kara’s reappearance and finally Lois’ return.

After warning him about the Darkness, Kara had left to continue her hunt. This new threat was worrying but that wasn’t his quandary. His problem was he didn’t know where he stood with Lois.

She had just showed up at that anti-hero rally and she seemed as happy as he was to see each other, but… what did that mean for their relationship? The last time they had spoken, he had told her how he felt about her but at the time they were broken up; and he had believed he was leaving with the Kandorians. Did Lois’ happiness at seeing him mean they were back together?

Clark didn’t know.

He ran his hands over his face and up into his hair, he glanced around. He had reverted to type and was overthinking things in his loft. What was he even doing here?

He heard footsteps on the wooden stairs, the sound of heels clicking. He turned as Lois appeared at the top of the stairs. She smirked, “You’ll still be coming up here when you’re old and grey, Smallville.”

He tilted his head, “Probably, it’s just a habit I can’t seem to shake off.”

Lois studied him for a long moment; she swallowed, nodded to herself, and then smiled a small secretive smile. She asked, “Did you miss me, Smallville?”

He half smiled and then nodded.

Lois approached him, “Good, because I’ve missed you too.”

She reached up and kissed him, he returned the kiss slowly, deliberately. Lois whimpered into his mouth, she pulled away and stared at him; she reached out and placed her hand in the centre of his chest, a finger found its way under the edge where the buttons were, she caressed his bare skin. She looked up and held his gaze for a moment. There was a look in her eyes, which he couldn’t decipher, and before he could inquire about it. Lois began unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. Then spreading the material, she ran her hands over his chest and then pushed the shirt off his shoulders. She stroked the muscles of his shoulders and down his biceps.

He swallowed, he wasn’t unsure whether to respond or not.

Lois leaned in and kissed him over his heart.

She kissed her way down his body, she unbelted him and opened his pants, they fell to the floor in a heap around his ankles. She looked down at him and his cock responded. She returned her gaze to his face; her eyes twinkled at him and she gave him that small smile again and then fell to her knees in front of him. She breathed over his cock and it grew some more. She looked up again and she murmured, “I should’ve known.”

Clark frowned in confusion, she should’ve known, what?

Before he could speak, Lois reached up and caressed his stomach, then his hips and then his ass, and then she took him into her mouth. Clark moaned in pleasure, all his questions fading away.

Lois held his gaze, and moaned around Clark’s cock. Clark reached out and cupped her head, he groaned, “Oh, Lois, yes!”

Her small hands grasped his ass, and Clark moaned, and then Lois swallowed around him and Clark thrust forward again, and again, until he was shuddering as he came.

Lois stood up, licking her lips; he grasped her by the shoulders and kissed her deeply. He asked against her lips, “I guess this means we’re back together?”

Surprisingly, Lois shrugged and said quietly, “I don’t know, it was just something I wanted to do.”

Clark shook his head; he was still in a dilemma, he didn’t know what to say, or what Lois wanted him to say.

~*~

“What took you so long?”

He came out of super-speed in the middle of Lois’ bedroom at the Talon, he grinned down at the woman in his arms, the love of his life, and she hopped out of his arms. Her laughter filled the bedroom and she flopped dizzily onto her bed.

She grinned up at him, and he followed her down to the mattress, he tried to kiss her but it was difficult as they were both smiling too much.

He couldn’t believe it, after all this time, no more secrets, no more covering up, he had actually told her about who he was and she had already known, she knew almost everything.

She had kept his secret even from him. She had just waited until he had gotten up the courage to tell her himself. Oh, wow, she was incredible!

He began working his way down her body kissing and licking her throat, he unbuttoned her black vest, and tossed it across the room, Lois giggled and grabbed his tie and untied it and flung it away. Clark laughed and knelt up and unbuttoned his shirt and then tossing that onto the floor and then his hands returned to Lois’ shirt and he unfastened her, revealing her plain white cotton bra.

Clark raised an eyebrow at it and Lois frowned and explained, “I wasn’t exactly expecting any of this today, Clark.”

Clark bowed his head and kissed her cleavage, he murmured, “I like anything you wear, Lois.”

Lois’ fingers threaded through his hair, “Hmm, you just like what’s underneath the bra.”

Clark unhooked the front fastening clasps and spread the material, and admitted, “Oh, I do, Lois.”

He cupped both breasts and flicked his thumbs over the nipples until they peaked. He bowed his head, and kissed one then the other peak. Lois sighed in pleasure, so Clark massaged her full breasts and then sucked greedily at them. Lois groaned, and grazed his scalp with her fingernails and wrapped her black pant clad legs around his upper thighs. Clark instinctively ground down against her, Lois moaned and bucked up, and she grasped his ass. Clark’s hard cock rubbed against her and her hands went to his waist and unfastened his pants in a frenzy. Her small hands found their way under the material and her nails grazed his ass, and he moaned, he lifted his mouth from her damp breast and met her gaze. She did it again, and again he moaned, her eyes widened and she asked, “Can you actually feel that, Clark?”

He nodded, he sighed, “Oh, yeah, it feels good.”

Lois swallowed, “But it doesn’t hurt?”

Clark smiled slyly, “Why, are you trying to hurt me?”

Lois shook her head, “No, never!”

Clark kissed her gently on the lips and then moved on, he gave each breast a kiss before moving on, licking down her abdomen, and then unfastening her pants and pulling them off and then he returned to her belly and kissed his way down to her pussy.

Lois made a noise of surprise, “Clark…? I thought we were… don’t you want to…?”

Clark looked up and held her gaze, he smiled, “You want to…?”

Lois swallowed, “Huh-huh, I think we’ve been taking it slowly long enough.”

Clark nodded; “I do too; but do you think this is the right time?”

Lois rolled her hips up, they both moaned, “It feels like the right time.”

Clark leaned in and kissed her belly, he whispered against her curls, “I think you deserve to know everything about me before we take that final step.”

Lois shook her head and whimpered lowly, “Clark, why do you always have to be a gentleman?”

Clark chuckled lightly, “Oh, Lois, don’t worry, I’m not going to leave you frustrated.”

He spread her legs, hooking them over his arms; he settled down on the bed and dived in, kissed and licked her centre with fervour. Lois squirmed beneath him, “Oh, yes, Clark!”

He reached up with his hands and massaged her breasts and licked into her deeply, Lois arched under him, her head thrown back, “Oh, fuck, Clark.”

He tasted her and then flicked his tongue against her clit, Lois gasped, and stared down at him, “Oh, my god, Clark, can you…? I mean are you able… shit…!”

Clark lifted his head and grinned at her when he realised what she was trying to ask him, “What, Lois, do you mean this?”

He leaned in, holding her gaze, and he flicked his tongue over her clit with super-speed. Lois cried out, “Fuck!” and then she was arching off the bed, convulsing through her orgasm. Clark smiled with pride, and returned to human speed and licked her through her aftershocks.

Lois lay there gasping for breath, “Shit, Clark, you were already the best but…damn!”

Clark smirked, “Did you like that, Lois?”

Lois groaned, “Hmm, god, yeah, but I don’t think I could handle many of those.”

Clark raised an eyebrow, “No…?”

Lois reached down and pulled him up to her, “You’ll have to save that for special occasions.” Then she grinned tiredly, “I’m happy with your plain old ordinary super efforts.”

They kissed slowly.

~*~

As they kissed, the Kryptonian journal fell to the floor. Lois pulled away and crouched down to retrieve it, “I’m sorry, Smallville, I can imagine how valuable this book is to you.”

Clark reached out and pulled her up; he took the journal and put it on the old desk in the loft. “It doesn’t matter, Lois, you are more important.”

Lois shook her head in denial, so Clark cupped her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb, “You are more important than anything else!”

Lois gazed at him, eyes wide in awe; she looked away in shyness and then back to him, “Is this the right time, Clark? Please say it is.”

God, he loved her so much, this strong independent woman, his woman, was asking him to make love to her. He nodded slowly, “Yes, Lois it is.”

~*~

They walked, no super-speed, down from the loft; he led her by the hand into the farmhouse, up the stairs, and into his bedroom. Lois glanced down at her clothes, a blouse and pants, she shrugged, “I’m not really dressed for this.”

Clark raised an eyebrow, and glanced at his own jeans and t-shirt, “I’m not exactly dressed for it either.”

Lois rolled her eyes, “It’s not the same, Smallville.”

Clark smiled gently, “You want romance?”

Then he blurred and surrounded them with unlit candles, and then he turned in a circle and lit them with his heat-vision. Lois jumped slightly as all the candles seemed to light up at once, and then she grinned widely. She approached him still smiling; she reached up and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. She then stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Clark responded kissing her gently, smiling into the kiss. His fingers went to the buttons on her blouse; he unbuttoned it and pushed it from her shoulders. He dipped down and kissed her shoulder next to her bra strap. Then Lois mirrored his actions, and grasped the edges of his t-shirt and pushed it up, Clark helped her and pulled it off over his head. Clark smiled down at her and then moved on to Lois’ pants and she stepped out of them. Her small hands moved to his waistband and then Clark was stepping out of his jeans.

They stood smiling at each other in their underwear.

Lois unclasped her own bra, and Clark pushed down his boxer shorts, then Lois stepped out of her panties. Clark offered his hand and Lois took it and they lay down on the bed. They gazed at each other and then Lois pushed Clark back against the pillows and straddled him. She sat just over his thighs, his erection just in front of her; she wrapped her fist around him and stroked him. Clark sighed, at her touch.

Lois smiled softly, “After all this time, we’re actually here.”

Yes, they were. It was a long time coming. He had been patient, he had been frustrated, he’d been turned on, and horny, he’d been desolate and desperate but through it all, he’d just been falling deeper and deeper in love.

He reached out to her and guided her down to him, he cupped the back of her head and kissed her slowly, but intensely, Lois responded deliberately as well. He ran one hand over her back and used the other to keep her hair out of her face. His cock throbbed between them, so, he held on to Lois and turned them over. Lois laid her head against the soft white pillows, and held onto his broad shoulders as he continued kissing her. He felt Lois spread her legs wider for him, he pulled away slightly and gazed at her, she waited her eyes closed, her mouth open, just waiting for him to kiss her again. So, he did and her hands stroked his back, down to his ass, and caressed it.

Clark broke the kiss, and braced himself and stared down at Lois, she opened her eyes and smiled at him lovingly, and he smiled back at her. He reached out and held her hand, her fingers sliding through his and then he entered her for the first time.

Oh, god, so, good, she felt so good around his cock. He had the intense desire to race to the end and come inside her, however, this was technically their first time, and he wanted it to be special, as special as Lois was. He was determined to take this slowly; he wasn’t going to rush it, especially after all this time.

He kissed her softly, sensually, and then began thrusting with slow and long strokes. Lois gasped into his mouth, and held onto his biceps and rolled her hips to meet him again, and again. Oh, god, he realised he was panting, obviously not with exertion but with passion. He licked and panted against her throat, “Oh, Lois, oh, I love you so much.”

Lois gasped into his ear, “Oh, Clark, I love you.”

Clark twined his fingers in her hair and kissed her desperately; Lois sucked his tongue in return and grasped a handful of his hair. His thrusts became harder and faster.

Then Lois’ fingers clawed his ass, and then she wrapped her legs higher up his back.

Clark pulled away from her lips, he gazed at her, and Lois seemed to understand him without speaking a word, she arched and nodded at him. He braced one hand against the mattress and hooked one of Lois’ legs over his shoulder and then he took her hard, fucked her hard. Lois cried out in pleasure and Clark echoed her.

Despite his good intentions, soon Lois was shaking beneath him as she moaned out his name as she came for him, and he couldn’t help but follow her over the edge. He moaned her name and came inside her.

Afterwards, he flopped over onto his side of the bed, and Lois moved and laid half over his chest, and as he recovered, she stroked his hair, he gazed at her and half grimaced, “I wanted it to be special, Lois, I’m sorry.”

Lois looked at him as if he was crazy, “Jeez, Clark, why are you so hard on yourself? That was special …” she swallowed, “…oh god, it couldn’t possibly get much better than that…wow!”

Clark relaxed and smiled proudly, “Yeah…?”

Lois shook her head in wonderment, “Just look at the state of me, Clark.”

His eyes grazed her, her skin was damp with sweat, her hair was terribly messy, her lips were swollen and her makeup had run because of her sweaty face, but her eyes sparkled with arousal, and Clark thought she’d never looked sexier. He told her, “You are so beautiful.”

Lois squinted at him, “You must be from another planet to think that, Smallville.”

Clark pulled her against him and gathered her in his arms and Lois snuggled against him. “No, Lois, it’s because I love you.”

Lois sighed in contentment, “I love you too, Smallville.”

The end


End file.
